SGU season 3 charter 1
by Roman Werewolf
Summary: What I think could have happened in the third season.
1. Beginning

I do not own anything from Stargate.

It was two days after Eli put Rush and Col. Young into their pods. He had all the ships systems turned off but life support and the pod rooms. He wrote a program to turn off the life support in one week, so there will be power for the three year FTL jump. It will turn back on when they drop out of FTL in the new galaxy.

Eli was getting mad at the damaged pod. He was sitting on the floor lend back resting on the wall. When he had an idea. He jumped to his feet and popped off the control panel to the pod. Right away he noticed that one of the crystals was burned out. He was trying to think of where he could get a new one at. Then he remembered the other Destiny. When they got parts from it, they had gotten some crystals from the ship as well. He ran the half mile to the storage room where the parts were put. He know right where the crystals were at in the room. He got one out of the black crate, but it was the wrong one. The third one he pulled out of the crate was the right one for the statius pod.

He puts the crystal in the slot of the burned out one. And then the pod turned on. He said the himself, "Damn that was it. I am starter than Rush." He decides not to turn the life support off when he goes to sleep in the pod. He's thinking to himself, "It's on a timer, why worry about it."


	2. Three Years Later

**Three Years later**

Destiny is looking for a star to repower inside of. While she wakes up the crew from the stasis pods. Col. Young and Dr. Rush walk over the Eli. Young says, "I knew you could fix it." Rush adds in, "I am imprested Eli." Eli replies to them, "It was in the crystals. One of them was burned out." Neither of them knew what to say back. After about a minute Rush says, "Well, I would Have never thought to look at the crystals again, Eli." As the crew moves back to their quarters, and Destiny flies into the star. Eli goes to the 'Apple Core' to read over the ships logs. While Rush and Young go to the bridge. After they pull out of the star they notice the drones are out there. Eli says into the radio, "Do you see them, Rush!" Young turns on the ship communication system and says," Lt. Scot Camille Ray, and Eli to the bridge." Camille says, "I thought we left them behind us." Rush answers," Well obviously they must have came from this Galaxy. We never seen any sign they came from the last Galaxy. Camille says back," Someone should go tell Home world Command we made it, and that the drones are here to." Eli asks, "Why aren't they attacking us?" Rush answers. "They're dormant. For some reason they're not attacking." "Maybe this is where the civilization they built them is from, and they turned them off." Eli adds. Camille says, "I'm go and tell Home World Command this, and see what they say." Young asks Eli, "On the small one we have in the lad are they any parts on it we can use to repair the ship with." Eli says, "Yeah, some of the metal parts and one of the crystals in it will work with Destiny computer." Young asks him and Rush, "Do you know how to completely turn them off?" Rush answers, "Yes, it's not hard." Young, "Good! Lt., you, Eli, and Greer take the shuttle and get the parts we need. **TBC in Next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

And before you let them go, make sure you turn them off." Eli, "Well the crystal we need is how you turn them off." Young replies, "Good, so if the others do come online we'll have less to worry about. By the way while you're out there see if some of the bigger ones might have parts we need as well." Eli, "Col. can I bring some of the parts we don't need with us as well." Rush asks him, "What for Eli, why would we need these parts if we can't use them?" Eli answers back, "We might find a use for them later on." Col. Young, "Okay, Eli you can get some unneeded parts, but remember get all the parts we need. We're only here for two more hours." "Yes, Sir." replies Lt. Scott.

Destiny, this is Scott, "We just got done with our seventh one. We got two more little ones that we can see. Then Eli will see what is in one of the bigger ones." Young, "Okay, you got just under an hour left Lt., Young out." Scott, "You heard the man." They get the last two little ones done, and move to one of the larger ones. Scott, "Anything we can use Eli?" "Yeah, two of the crystals, some of the power conduits, and about twelve different metal parts." Eli's back in the shuttle now. Young on the communication system says, "You have twenty-five minutes to get back onboard." Lt. Scott, "We're full and heading back now, give us ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later Scot says, "We're aboard, Destiny!" "Okay, Broody go to the shuttle and help Eli unload it." said Young. Eli telling Broody what to do, "Okay, let take them to the storage room next to the one we put the parts from the other Destiny in." Broody, "Okay, but do we need to let Rush know what we are going to do before we do it?" Eli replies, "Is Rush here helping us? No, so I will let him know when we are done."

They have all the parts in the room, Broody says to Eli, "Once again the kino sled came to be helpful. So why did you want to use this big of a room for just a few parts, Eli?" Eli's answer, " Because, if we run into more drones and we take parts off of them. I want a big enough room to store the in. If we do run into more drones and they dead; I'm going to take every crystal in one of the smaller drones and bring them in here to study. So this room will be my new drone lab." Broody, "So you have done thought this out?" "Yes, Rush wants the ship fixed and we can get parts this way and learn more about the drone technology." Eli replied. Broody and Eli start unloading the kino sled into the new lab as Destiny jumps into FTL.

Once in FTL Rush comes down to the room to check on them. "Eli," Rush says, "Why are you putting them in one of the bigger storage rooms?" Eli's answer, "If we run into anymore drones I am going to get every part we need out of them. Also, I want to take unneeded crystals from the smaller and bigger drones to try to rewrite them. I know I took a few this time, but there are more that I didn't get. Plus, I might damage a few in these trials. Also, I want to bring a few small drones in here to study them more than we done have. Just two or three, that's it." "Okay, Eli as you wish." Rush replied and walks out to get to his quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

I had this wrote for awhile, been busy and can't post it.

When Rush opened the door to his room. He noticed what have had left in his room. Some pages with every inch of the paper done used, half of a pencil with the eraser almost gone, his book which he has done read twice, and one of the lanterns which everyone on the ship has. He then notices his water bottle on the night-stand hiding behind the lantern. Rush walks over and picks up his water and realizes it's half full so he gets in and going to the mess hall to refill it. He filled it back up and walked back to his room and put in on the table. Then he get a call his radio, "Rush, to the bridge." Rush goes to the elevator and takes it to the bridge.


End file.
